<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ackerman in Marley but, There's two of them(On Hold) by KillSecured</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769364">Ackerman in Marley but, There's two of them(On Hold)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillSecured/pseuds/KillSecured'>KillSecured</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe!, Gen, Gore, Levi and Mikasa Ackerman have 2 years age difference, Levi is 12 like the rest of the warriors, Mikasa is 10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillSecured/pseuds/KillSecured</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Marleyan Government has decided a plan to attack Paradis Island, some of the higher ups recommended that they should give the warriors some assistants for such grave mission where the dreams of finally putting an end to this war must be successful and flawless. However they were not successful with finding an individual, strong and capable enough to assist the warriors...</p><p>However, one day... one of the high-ranking officials of Marley saw two individuals who's as strong as a thousand men.</p><p>"Oh, guess we finally found one..."</p><p>Witnessing such combat prowess and monstrous strength baffled the entire high-ranking officials of Marley now seeing this as they can use these two to assist the warriors...</p><p>What could go wrong with the mission especially with the people of Paradis Island who's technology is a hundred-years behind and with the Colossal, Armored, Female and the Jaw titan combined together with these two powerful individuals? Seriously... What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ackerman in Marley but, There's two of them(On Hold)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Marleyan Government has decided a plan to attack Paradis Island, some of the higher ups recommended that they should give the warriors some assistants for such grave mission where the dreams of finally putting an end to this war must be successful and flawless. However they were not successful with finding an individual, strong and capable enough to assist the warriors...</p><p>However, one day... one of the high-ranking officials of Marley saw two individuals who's as strong as a thousand men.</p><p>"Oh, guess we finally found one..."</p><p>Witnessing such combat prowess and monstrous strength baffled the entire high-ranking officials of Marley now seeing this as they can use these two to assist the warriors...</p><p>What could go wrong with the mission especially with the people of Paradis Island who's technology is a hundred-years behind and with the Colossal, Armored, Female and the Jaw titan combined together with these two powerful individuals? Seriously... What could go wrong?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was tempted to read a Levi or Mikasa in Marley side but, painfully not a single soul has decided to write one and I thought this would be interesting.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>